Kylong Plains Timeline
The Order of Rime series see The Order of Rime Timeline These quests are an '''optional' lead-in to the beginning of the Timeline in Fens. You can skip these quests, if you prefer, and begin with the ones starting in Fens of Nathsar.'' Kilur Beardback #Nosy Invaders (68) - Completing this opens up Mosi's quest line #Steel Scavenging (70) #Connect the Dots (71) #Beardback's Hit List (71) - (repeatable) Beth Littlefort #Steal Them back! (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from Kilur Beardback. #Break the Ice (71) #Chilled to the Bones (72) - (repeatable) Mosi Panthira #One Man's Garbage... (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from Kilur Beardback. #Papers Please (71) #Warn the Rilissians (72) - Requires completing Beardback's Hit List and Chilled to the Bones once. Dreg's Landing Sokokar series Starting with Borbin Happens (adventuring version) #Cutting Your Teeth by Cutting Theirs (68) #A Watchful Eye (69) #My Enemy's Enemy (69) - rewards feet armor #Lynchpin's Abduction (70) #Here in my Sokokar I Feel Safest of All (70) - rewards necklace Starting with Jones (crafting version) #Fangs Away! (68) #An Eye in the Sky (69) #Sticking My Ore In (69) #Preparations for the Rescue (70) #Is It Good News? (70) - rewards pet sokokar '' Grush McSearrin series #Stupid Drachnids (68) #Stupid Poisoned Lake (68) - ''rewards hands armor #Smart Help! (69) #Ryjesium Reactive Powder (69) #Stupid Grush (69) #Decontamination (69) - rewards belt Zeliss Vrang series #The Lakeshore Ruins (68) #Thieving Scavengers(68) #Waterlogged Artifacts (68) - rewards cloak Trader Walworth series #Skins of a Warrior (68) - rewards 1H weapon #Threads of a Noble (69) #Descamus' Delivery (69) Continue with the Trader Descamus in Teren's Grasp. Charleston Gnomegomery series The first quest with Charleston is item triggered. You must find a strange badge on a corpse at the bottom of Ryjesium Lake to begin this series. #The Curious Badge (69) #Continuing Research (69) #Power! (69) #Research (69) - rewards bracelet #The Agent's Mission Case (70) - rewards charm Ebet Corscrag series #Delivery For Mr. Corscrag (72) - rewards ''legendary hands armor - begins with Deputy Gorelong in Dreg's Landing'' #The Water Carries the Sound (73 Heroic) - rewards ''legendary ring'' Xvenloo Ghox series #Drolvarg Observation (73) - rewards ''legendary feet armor'' #A Sister's Folly (73) - rewards ''legendary ranged weapon'' #Kill Them, But Kill Them Respectfully (73) - rewards ''legendary necklace'' Tszuij Adawhi series #A Discerning Palate (75) #Spicy Shissar Roll (80) (involves killing mobs in Jarsath Wastes) #Krunchy Kunzar Roll (83) (involves killing mobs in Chelsith) - rewards ''legendary charm'' #Veeshan's Feast (84) (involves killing mobs in Chelsith) - rewards ''legendary cloak'' #Honoring the Master Chef (85) Teren's Grasp Gauwren Tarix series #Ryjesium Leeks (68) #Warm Skins, Fat Bellies (69) - rewards shoulders armor #A Missing Friend (69) #Blast This Place (69) #Heavy News (70) - rewards 2H/Offhand weapon/Shield/Symbol - Continue with Drobbs Swifttoe at Brakthyr's Post. Moorha Tildaelaela series #Residual Ether (69) #Caleb's Rest (69) - rewards charm Trader Descamus series #Descamus' Payment: Yeti Skins (69) - rewards ranged weapon #Descamus' Payment: Frightfully Cured (70) #Descamus' Payment (70) - rewards chest armor Dwombo Twiggler #Taking a Risk for Dwombo (71) (This appears to be the connector quest from Kylong Plains to Fens of Nathsar, last step in Traigia Hothkin series) Teren Rysis #Killing in the Name (76 heroic) (requires kindly (15k+) faction with the Residents of Teren's Grasp) Brakthyr's Post Basher Malgon series #Catch of the Day (70) - rewards bracelet #A Dangerous Sale (70) #Retrieval of Goods (70) - rewards forearms armor #The Island Fortress of Varis (70) #Smell the Magic (70) #An Important Delivery (70) rewards ring - continues with Hraen Vutha in Kunzar's Edge. Gillin Henry series #The Broken Toe Goblins (69) #*A Large Dust Pouch (69) - dropped by Broken Toe dust mystics during the above quest only #Toenail of Wyvern? (69) #Testing a Theory (69) - rewards legs armor Additional quests *A Hulking Profit (69) - from Lanyir Dirin *A Pristine Profit (69) - rewards earring - item drop from brutes after above is done *A Meat Fit For Kings (70) - from Grimma Fren Kunzar's Edge Hroar Kalacious series #The Gra'al Shul (70) #The Wall of Emperors (70) #Questioning Selethisk (70) - rewards head armor #Project Xakhiz (71) #Breaking it Down (71) - rewards necklace #A Necessary Component for Fillzer (71) #Return to Hroar (71) #The Test (71) #Crippling Gra'al Shul (72) #Mission Complete (72) - rewards cloak #Traigia Hothkin at the Highton (68) Hraen Vutha series #A New Pet (70) #The Meeting (70) #The Hardest Part (70) - rewards earring #Ambushing the Arcanist (70) #Execution (70) - rewards ring Hilbraega Stoutmun series #Gra'al Shul Bounty (70) #Challenge Rock (72) #Showdown at Gra'al Shul Temple (73) - rewards charm Highton Germa Prash series #Queue's Data (71) #Keep Your Enemies Closer (71) #Spudtop's Request (71) - rewards earring #Di'zok Intelligence (72) #Di'zok Intelligence: Queue's Plan (72) - rewards shoulders armor #Queue's Blyzurite (72) #Final Retrieval (72) - rewards 1H weapon Traigia Hothkin series #The Ember Hive (71) - rewards ranged weapon #Wax? (70) #So, Wax? (72) #No Ember Hornet (72) #Strange Creatures (73) ##A Strange Creature (72) ##Another Strange Creature (73) ##Yet Another Strange Creature (72) #An Important Package (72) - rewards hands armor Joolin Verk series #A Poisonous Encounter (70) #A Different Poisonous Encounter (72) Borgil * Borgil's Hot Wings (71) Anda series #A Fistful of Metal (70 heroic) #For a Few Coins More (70 heroic) The Gwalnax Brigade Series See dull kromslayer for the way to gain initial faction with The Gwalnax Brigade. Once your faction is better than -10000, you may speak to Battle Master Dolak. Battle Master Dolak #Leave No Di'Zok Behind (70 Heroic) - rewards ''legendary head armor'' #In Honor of Restoration (84 Heroic) (after you have ~6k+ faction with The Gwalnax Brigade) #Testing the Gauntlet (85 Heroic) Warlord Gadar Gwalnax #Clearing the Entryway (76) - rewards ''legendary bracelet'' #The Maelstrom Below (77 Heroic) - rewards ''legendary charm'' #Into the Aerodrome (78 Heroic) - rewards ''legendary forearms armor'' #The Bathezid Barracks (79 Heroic) - rewards ''legendary charm'' #The Rhino Spy (80 Heroic) - rewards ''legendary head armor'' #The Gift of Korucust (83 Heroic) - rewards ''legendary hands armor'' #Removing the Heads of State (85 Heroic) (after you have ~7500 faction with The Gwalnax Brigade) Skyrider Tosuj #Tack and Feed (78) - rewards ''legendary 2H/Offhand weapon/shield/symbol'' #Keeping the Stone Man Down (80) - rewards ''legendary cloak'' #Preparing for Take Off (82) - rewards ''legendary belt'' Dragoon Slitek #Nectar of the Villisis (80) - rewards ''legendary ring'' #Sneak, Snatch and Snuff (85) - rewards ''legendary charm'' Item triggered #A Lost Package (69) #A Pristine Profit (69) #A Large Dust Pouch (69) #Lore and Legend: Drachnid (scales) #A Mysterious Red Tome collection quest ##Locate the Legate ##Bones, Bones, Everywhere Bones City Task Series ;For Freeport City Tasks Timeline,obtained from Kosyi, at Dreg's Landing in Kylong Plains *68 Drachnid bloodknights *69 Drolvarg gnashers *68 Tundra beasts *69 Hillock crushers ;For Gorowyn City Tasks Timeline ,Zulzak Ku'Ti located at the Dreg's Landing of Kylong Plains *68 Gorowyn: Drachnids *69 Gorowyn: Drolvarg Snarlers *69 Gorowyn: Hornets *70 Gorowyn: Broken Toe Shamans ;For Neriak City Tasks Timeline ,Jaydra is on Dreg's Landing in the Kylong Plains dock *(68) Neriak: Drolvarg Scavengers *(70) Neriak: Broken Toe Goblins *(70) Neriak: Crumbling Spurbones *(71) Neriak: Flesh Fiends Others *A Rune Awakening: Kylong Plains(Wizard/Warlock only) #The Legend of Roger Goldie: Quality Time in the Overrealm lead to Kylong Plains. #The Legend of Roger Goldie: Booty Abound! Credits fr:Série Kylong Plains